


Hold Me

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fluff, Other, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Based off a song I guess
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Hold Me

“You were so good when I met you.” Brahms purred, running a finger down your arm. Your bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, the both of you out of breath. You laid on top of Brahms, resting your head on his chest, smiling up at him. 

He moved his hand to your face, gently ruffling your hair, making you giggle.

“Now look at you.” He chuckled, eyeing your body. “Not so good now.”

You giggled more, pulling a blanket over the two of you, making Brahms pout now that your nakedness was covered.

“You act like you’re some kind of fire breathing monster.” You tapped his nose, grinning at how he crinkled his face at the action. He had taken off his mask during sex to kiss you, and you had been elated that he hadn’t put it back on. “But you’re just an adorable, handsome man.”

“I was just a boy when I met you.” Brahms ran his hands through your hair, grinning as he messed it up. You just laughed, the feeling of him playing with your hair tickling your scalp. 

“Well, no, you were a man.” You corrected him, tapping his nose once again, getting him to chuckle. “You were just as full grown then as you are now.”

Brahms shook his head. “I was a lost boy.” He took your hand, kissing your fingers. “Until I met you.”

Pulling yourself up, you gave him a kiss on his forehead. “You’re just a big softie.”

He flashed you a grin, the most beautiful grin you had ever seen in your life. These moments when he wasn’t wearing his mask were rare and precious, and showed you how truly expressive he really was. “Maybe.”

Lying down, you looked out the window, smiling softly. You gently pulled him over you so he could see as well. “It’s almost morning.”

Brahms smiled, wrapping his arms around you. “Hold me.”

“You’re holding me.” You mumbled, your eyes growing tired. “Hold me until I’m not lonely ever again.”

“Promise I will.” Brahms kissed your ear, the two of you held each other quietly as the sunrise changed the color of the sky.


End file.
